1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to navigation lights of the type employing a mast with a lens at the top, and pertains more particularly to a shield for preventing objectionable light rays from striking the occupants directly or from reflective parts of the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
United States Coast Guard regulations specify that all motorized watercraft must display the correct lights for their particular class from sunset to sunrise when underway or at anchor. The Inland Rules specifically require that Classes A (under 16 feet in length), 1 (16 feet to less than 26 feet), 2 (26 feet to less than 40 feet) and 3 (40 feet to 65 feet) must display a 32-point (360.degree.) bright white light at the rear of the craft to show all around the horizon and be visible at a distance of at least two miles, it being further stipulated that the light must be higher than the red-green combination light located at the bow of the boat. To be visible around the horizon the stern light is required to be mounted higher than any portion of the craft.
When such a light is displayed in accordance with the Inland Rules, the white aft light, commonly referred to as a stern light, shines down on the occupants of the boat, severely impairing visibility on the water at night. The white light also shines in the eyes of the boat operator when looking to the rear of the boat, appreciably obstructing the view that he receives of anything behind his craft. Furthermore, on a number of watercraft the stern light shines directly onto the dashboard causing a reflection of the dashboard in the windshield, thereby interfering with his clear vision ahead which is necessary in order to navigate the boat in a safe manner.
As far as known to me, only make-shift arrangements have been employed in an effort to combat the discomfort and impaired visibility resulting from the elevated navigation lights of the type alluded to above. Such efforts have included the seating of passengers so as to block the light. The operator frequently has resorted to some sort of visor worn on his head. At times, the operator simply shields his eyes from the navigation light with one hand. Obviously, these are not satisfactory solutions and the basic problem remains unsolved.